Le loup et le dragon
by fjudy
Summary: Cet amour était plus fort qu'eux, plus fort que tout. Attention relation incestueuse Bill/Charlie.


Disclaimer: les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Texte écrit dans le cadre de la communauté sous le sapin de live journal cadeau pour Shono Hime.

* * *

** Le Loup et le Dragon **

**Fleur et le coffret secret**

Mrs Weasley était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une femme splendide malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son mariage, on trouvait quelques fils d'argent se mélangeant au fils d'or de ses cheveux, mais cela lui convenait. Fleur pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait réussi sa vie, elle avait un mari aimant dont elle était encore amoureuse. Elle lui avait été toujours fidèle bien qu'elle ait fait l'objet de nombreuses avances, les plus riches avaient déposé leur fortune à ses pieds, d'autres lui avaient promis la lune. Pourtant jamais elle n'avait prêté attention à toutes ces flatteries. Elle était belle, elle le savait, elle en jouait mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Pourtant ce jour là, un petit rien, la contrariait, un drame se tramait en sa maison. Sa fille de dix huit ans avait un petit ami, ce qui n'était pas du gout de son père. Bill avait découvert Teddy dans la chambre de Victoire, il était entré dans une colère noire. Elle avait eu du mal à calmer son époux. Sa fille avait disparu en claquant la porte, avant de transplaner dans la nuit. Depuis la veille elle réfléchissait à l'endroit où elle avait pu se rendre. Fleur ne se faisait pas réellement du souci, elle connaissait sa fille, c'était une jeune femme responsable, intelligente et elle était majeure. Pourtant elle savait que Bill était inquiet, elle lança un sort à tout hasard. Dès qu'elle eut prononcé le _finite incantatum_, une lame du plancher se souleva dans la salle de bain.

Fleur ne le vit pas immédiatement, c'est lorsqu'elle décida d'aller prendre une douche qu'elle découvrit un coffret sculpté grossièrement, caché sous le sol. La femme s'agenouilla pour saisir le coffret. Elle s'étonnait, quel pouvait être l'objet que sa fille avait caché ici ? Hors de sa chambre. Sa première réaction fut de le replacer où il était, cependant le désir de soulever le couvercle pour y jeter un petit coup d'œil fut le plus fort.

La première chose qu'elle saisit, était une sorte de mouchoir rouge qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, en dessous se trouvaient des photos. Ce ne fut que lorsque, elle reconnut la personne qui lui faisait signe sur l'une d'elle, qu'elle comprit que ces secrets n'appartenaient pas à sa fille mais à son mari. Les protections qu'il avait installées, s'étaient amenuisées avec le temps. Elle observa les clichés un à un, sur chacun d'eux, elle pouvait apercevoir Charlie qui jouait au Quidditch, Charlie qui plongeait dans un torrent, Charlie jeune et insouciant, finalement un Charlie triste. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui avait changé, ce devait être après la bataille Poudlard.

Un détail la frappa sur la plupart des photos, le jeune homme portait un foulard rouge semblable à celui qu'elle venait de poser sur le plancher. Sur la majorité des épreuves, le modèle ne regardait pas l'objectif, comme si on lui avait tiré le portrait à son insu, c'était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi son mari cachait ainsi des effets ayant un rapport avec son frère ?

Fleur se sentit nauséeuse, cela n'était pas normal, ça ne ressemblait pas à son époux, pas à l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Elle chercha, autre chose qui pourrait l'éclairer, il y avait sous les tirages, un parchemin jauni, plié en quatre. Elle ne put à peine croire les mots qui lui sautèrent eu visage, « cette nuit », « mon amour », « interdit », « jamais se reproduire », « jamais oublier ». « Charlie ».

Son univers s'écroula autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait nier, pourtant tout était là. À genou sur le sol froid, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, la trompait depuis toutes ces années, l'avait-il seulement aimée ou s'était-il servit d'elle pour cacher un amour coupable ? Tout ce en quoi elle croyait venait de disparaître, son mariage, la foi en son mari, il l'avait dupé. Il la dégouttait.

**Bill et le foulard rouge**

Ce soir là, Bill rentrait de Gringotts. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux, bien sûr qu'il tenait à sa femme, mais pas de la façon dont un homme devrait être attaché à son épouse. Ce qu'il avait souhaité, ce qu'il avait voulu vivre, il y avait renoncé au nom des préjugés et de la morale.

Une seule personne éclairait sa vie, sa petite Victoire, elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme à présent, elle avait le cœur sur la main comme tout Weasley qui se respecte. L'autre soir il s'était laissé emporter avec le jeune Lupin, cela lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il avait été défiguré par ce loup garou, en particulier lorsque la lune était pleine. Il lui avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse, un nécessaire pour écrire. Il y avait joint un petit mot pour se faire pardonner son excès.

Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Fleur sur le sofa qui patientait, l'attendant visiblement. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il pensa immédiatement que Victoire n'était pas revenue, Bill commença par s'excuser :

— Ecoute, pour hier soir. Démarra-t-il. Il fut coupé dans son élan, par le ton cassant de sa femme.

— Je sais tout.

Le sorcier, cherchant à saisir le sens de ses paroles, remarqua le foulard rouge qu'elle tordait entre ses doigts, son cœur manqua un battement, il observait, horrifié, Fleur sortir le coffret de sous un coussin brodé.

Elle ne le regardait pas, il entendit sa compagne lui déclamer qu'il lui donnait envie de vomir, il lui avait menti toutes ces années.

— J'aurais pu pardonner un autre homme, même une autre femme mais ton propre frère ! Geignit-elle.

Bill s'agenouilla devant elle, il lui expliqua avec l'énergie du désespoir, qu'elle se faisait des idées, que n'était qu'un coffret de souvenirs comme on en trouve tous les jours.

— Protégé par des sortilèges ! Hurla fleur

— Oui ! Il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir, il avait honte, tellement honte, pourtant il n'avait rien choisi.

— Et la lettre, ne me raconte pas d'histoires Bill, tu ne l'aurais pas gardé si elle ne signifiait rien pour toi.

—…

— Mon dieu mais tu couches avec ton frère !

— Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. C'était la nuit ou Fred est mort. L'homme sanglotait à présent. Nous n'avons jamais recommencé, je te jure.

— Tu m'avais dis que tu étais resté au chevet de ta mère. Se plaignit Fleur.

Bill observait son épouse pleurer.

— Je t'en prie, excuse-moi.

— Non, c'est fini, je ne veux plus te voir. Sors de cette maison.

Il déposa le cadeau qu'il avait apporté pour sa fille.

— Donne ça à Victoire quand elle rentrera. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

— Tu oublies quelque chose. Elle lui tendit le coffret qu'il avait sculpté quand il était âgé de dix ans avec Charlie. Il saisit l'objet ainsi que le lambeau écarlate.

— Je ne dirai rien à personne, par amour pour notre fille, tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Bill remercia sa femme, mais n'osa pas l'embrasser, enfin il referma la porte de ce qui avait été sa maison.

**Charlie et le whisky pur feu**

Charlie vivait dans une petite maison au fin fond de la seule réserve de dragon du pays de Galle. Il avait été peu prudent aujourd'hui, résultat, son avant bras gauche en avait fait les frais. Il soignait ses brûlures avec l'essence de murlap, que lui avait apporté sa mère la semaine précédente. Charlie adorait Molly, mais il la préférait chez elle, au terrier, et non chez lui, à lancer des sorts dans tous les coins et recoins, pour rendre son chez-soi aussi propre que dans sorcière magazine. Elle avait également remis sur le tapis, son célibat, à son âge il devrait avoir une femme. Ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver le dragonnier. Elle lui avait déjà présenté toutes les sorcières à marier qu'elle connaissait. Mais il ne voulait personne dans sa vie sauf… mais il ne préférait pas y penser cela le faisait trop souffrir, trop culpabiliser.

Il ouvrit le placard pour sortir la bouteille déjà entamée de whisky pur feu ainsi qu'un verre à la propreté douteuse, un _recurvite_ le rendit étincelant. Boire pour oublier, telle était la devise de Charlie. Oublier qu'il aimait la mauvaise personne, oublier que malgré tout ses efforts pour le faire sortir de son esprit, il n'y était jamais parvenu, oublier qui il était réellement.

Qu'avait-il pour satisfaire son amour ? Quelques accolades fraternelles qui étaient trop longues, trop serrées, trop empreintes de tentation. Personne de devait connaître sa folie. Il se servit un premier verre. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était ses souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence. Il avait senti naitre le désir en lui, très tôt. A l'âge où il aurait dû essayer d'espionner sa mère nue sous la douche. C'était son frère Bill qu'il observait à la dérobée. Il avait refoulé tous ces sentiments au fond de lui, s'étant persuadé que c'était naturel, juste de l'admiration d'un jeune frère, pour son ainé. Puis il y avait eu Fred, il eut un pincement au cœur il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la perte de son jeune frère.

Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, il s'était déjà envoyé plusieurs verres. Il fut surpris de découvrir Bill, dans la nuit, totalement bouleversé.

— Fleur m'a foutu dehors. Commença l'ainé.

Il ne répondit pas, ouvrant grand, il invita son frère à entrer. Une fois installé et servi en whisky pur feu, la langue du banquier se délia.

— Elle sait tout. Le regard de Bill le transperçait. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé de cette nuit, vingt ans de non dits. Il avait envoyé cette lettre à son ainé mais n'avait eu de réponse et Charlie pensait sincèrement que c'était mieux ainsi, un instant d'égarement pour Bill. Pourtant il comprit que c'était bien de cela dont il était question, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il sentit un vent de panique l'envahir, ils étaient perdus.

— Elle ne dira rien… Pour Victoire.

— Comment a-t-elle su ?

Bill sortit de sous sa cape le coffret grossièrement sculpté, Charlie reconnut leur œuvre d'enfant. Il souleva le couvercle pour entrevoir son foulard, il l'avait tant affectionné, jusqu'à le porter tous les jours, il l'avait cherché partout quand il l'avait perdu.

— Tu l'avais oublié sur la table de nuit. Expliqua Bill, à ces mots le dragonnier ressentit de la joie.

Il y avait toutes ces photos de lui, prises à son insu, puis la lettre jaunie. Charlie ne sut si c'était l'alcool ou l'émotion qui fit tourner la pièce autour de lui.

Il tendit un autre verre à son frère, qui resserra sa main autour de la sienne. Charlie devina que son cœur se réchauffait. S'ils recommençaient ce soir, il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas Bill lui échapper vingt années de plus. S'il osait... Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit, pour leur mère, pour tous ceux qu'ils aimaient. Cependant au bout de quelques verres, les yeux de Bill brillaient d'un troublant éclat. Le sorcier était partagé entre son désir et sa raison. Il aida son frère à se lever de sa chaise.

— Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool Billy. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

L'ainé s'accrocha aux épaules de son cadet, Charlie sentit ses défenses l'abandonner. Il prit sauvagement les lèvres de celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Tout remonta à la surface, quand ils avaient treize et quinze ans et qu'ils se servaient de cobaye pour apprendre à embrasser. Charlie effondré, sanglotant dans sa chambre au terrier, et Bill malheureux qui venait le réconforter, la consolation qui prenait un tour audacieux, des baisers, des caresses et enfin l'acte. Ils n'étaient plus frères, ils n'avaient plus ce lien du sang qui leur interdisait de s'aimer. Ils étaient simplement eux, et ils se laissèrent emporter par leur appétit l'un de l'autre.

**Victoire et la boucle en dent de serpent.**

Victoire avait reçu un hibou ce matin, du voisin de son père. Depuis elle était inquiète, d'après Mr Davis, Bill n'était pas en forme. Elle essayait de se réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, il avait soixante-quinze ans, il n'était plus si jeune. Pourtant depuis la mort de son oncle Charlie, son père avait perdu pied. La sorcière en voulait à sa mère qui avait mis son père à la porte.

Un soir elle était rentré de chez sa tante Ginny, où elle s'était réfugiée, après une violente dispute avec son père. Il n'était plus là, ses affaires avaient disparues. Sa mère ne lui avait fourni aucune explication. Un cadeau l'attendait sur la table du salon. Victoire avait en vain interrogé sa mère, celle-ci n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Ils allaient divorcer, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Une semaine plus tard elle était allée rendre visite à son père. Il s'était installé provisoirement chez son frère. Il l'avait rassurée, il allait bien, il resterait encore un peu chez Charlie, ce dernier avait été seul bien trop longtemps, il lui fallait un peu de compagnie, lui avait-il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Son père ne s'était jamais remarié, il était resté vivre chez son oncle. Victoire les taquinaient parfois sur la situation, deux vieux garçons qui avaient leurs habitudes. Ce jour là, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver son père dans un tel état de dépérissement, cependant elle réussit à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir ses paupières.

— Ma chérie vient près de moi.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait quelque chose à lui confier, la boucle d'oreille en dent de serpent qu'il portait constamment, qu'elle avait toujours connue, lui revenait après sa mort, c'était son oncle Charlie qui lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans et il souhaitait que ça soit elle qui l'ait.

Victoire sentit, un malaise l'envahir, l'objet le plus d'important aux yeux de son père venait de son oncle. Quand elle prit congé promettant de revenir la semaine suivante, il lui remit le petit coffret sculpté.

Elle put y trouver une lettre de son père, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle avait comblé tous ses désirs, cependant il y avait une chose qu'elle ignorait de lui, tout ce que contenait ce coffret lui apprendrait, il finissait en lui demandant de lui pardonner.

Ce que Victoire apprit ce soir là, dépassait sa compréhension, cette relation qu'elle avait toujours crue fraternelle était incestueuse.

Elle ne répondit à aucun des hiboux de son père.

Puis les lettres cessèrent, elle commença à se faire du souci, à regretter d'avoir ainsi coupé les ponts, elle devrait passer le voir, après tout, c'était toujours son papa.

Comme elle pénétrait dans la petite maison, elle le trouvait mort, un chiffon rouge entre les doigts. Elle reconnut le foulard que son oncle portait quand, il était jeune. Assaillie d'émotions, Mrs Lupin décrocha la boucle en forme de serpent de l'oreille du défunt, elle avait compris que l'amour coupable de son père avait été plus fort que lui, plus fort qu'eux. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son père et lui affirma qu'elle lui pardonnait.


End file.
